


and they were roommates (oh my god, they were roommates)

by alexmanes (orphan_account)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone Knows Except These Two, M/M, Oblivious & In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alexmanes
Summary: Per Kyle's insistence, Alex moves in with him. Their friends are convinced this means much more than it does, or so the two claim. As it turns out, their friends aren't that far off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [an ask](https://alexmanes.tumblr.com/post/187968699091/spotted-alex-manes-was-just-entering-kyle) I got over on my Tumblr. Title is per the suggestion of my friend Vikki, who is so much funnier than I am. Can't believe I never thought of using that iconic vine as the tag line for this fic, but luckily she did.

Come time for reenlistment, Kyle fails to talk Alex out of it. He reasons that they don’t need Alex on the inside anymore, that they can continue their deep-dive into Project Shepherd without Alex selling away another four years of his life. 

“It’s two, not four,” Alex corrects, “and they’ve got me on desk duty. I’ll be fine, Kyle.”

The prospect of Alex being assigned outside Roswell isn’t Kyle’s concern. If anything, it might be a safer alternative. As it stands, they’re pretty high up on Jesse’s hit-list and no tentative truce will ever change that. Kyle has known no peace since taking Jesse out of a coma. Doubts he ever will. Alex putting himself back into the same field as his father is not a risk Kyle’s comfortable taking. Yet, Alex insists this is their only viable option. 

In the months following Caulfield, it’s become painstakingly clear that Alex blames himself for the casualties there. Hell, he probably blames himself for every one of his father’s missteps, including the attempt on Kyle’s life. Kyle knows Alex is hoping to atone for sins that are not his own, or perhaps mistakes he’s wrongfully taken fault for, and there’s not a damn thing Kyle can do about it. Reenlisting is Alex’s way of doing all he can to help his alien ex-boyfriend and said ex’s alien siblings. There’s no use trying to talk him out of it now.

However, Kyle is determined to talk Alex into the next best solution: moving in with him.

“There’s safety in numbers,” Kyle says. “You’re a sitting duck when you’re at the cabin. It’s what, a forty minute drive outside of town? Who’s to say Jesse or one of your brothers won’t try cornering you out there? It’s risky. _ Too _ risky.”

Despite what Kyle considers to be air-tight reasoning, Alex looks utterly unconvinced. The signature raise of his brows says as much. They do all the talking as per usual, but Kyle is nothing if not persistent. He’s lucky they’ve hunkered down in the Shepherd bunker, because Alex has no choice but to let Kyle plead his case down here.

“I live around the corner from the Sheriff. How much safer can you get?”

“You live next to your mom?”

“Not the point.”

Alex sighs in exasperation, but at the very least looks mildly interested. Neither of them can deny that the deeper they dig into Project Shepherd, the larger the targets on their backs grow. If Alex is determined to take advantage of his Air Force connections, precautions have to be taken. 

“You’re not going to drop this until I say yes, are you?”

Kyle simply flashes Alex a sly, knowing grin. Just like that, it’s settled. Alex is most definitely moving in with Kyle, whether he likes it or not. 

Coincidentally, Rosa drops by Kyle’s place on moving day. Fresh from work, Kyle finds her pilfering through a couple boxes left behind in Alex’s SUV. Kyle presumes Alex is sorting through a dozen more inside, just as he’d been before Kyle headed off that morning. At times like this, Kyle is hit with the startling reality that this is his life now. His sister is back from the dead, his best friend is back in his life, and an alien conspiracy still hangs over their heads.

“I’m pretty sure Alex borrowed my Fall Out Boy CD before I kicked the bucket,” Rosa explains. “He told me if I find it, I can have it.”

“I’m going to take your word for it,” he says, “and assume you’re _ not _ trying to steal it out from under his nose.”

“Speaking of Alex,” she promptly continues, ignoring what he said just seconds before. “When did you two become a thing? You told me you were single, like, a week ago.”

Rebuilding a relationship with his sister has been slow-going. A bit rocky and tentative on both ends. Nonetheless, Kyle has done his best to be transparent with Rosa. From his work woes to lackluster love life, he’s kept her in the know. He’s even gone as far as sharing a few goings-on of Project Shepherd. She knows that he’s patched up his friendship with Alex in the past year, just like she knows that there’s no time for romance thanks to their alien dilemma. Besides, he and Alex are still _just_ friends. 

“Very funny,” he deadpans. “Alex moving in just makes everything easier — and safer, obviously.”

She gives him a dubious look. “Safer?”

“For the both of us. Manes is still out there, remember?”

“Right. Almost forgot about Alex’s dick of a dad wanting you dead.”

“Must be a family curse. If Manes isn’t trying to kill you, he’s covering up your murder.” 

With that quip tossed out, laughter flows naturally between them. Now that they’ve reached a comfortable point in their relationship, it’s a lot easier to make light of their misfortunes. The circumstances that have befallen them don’t seem so daunting when they’ve had time to heal. Relief seeps through Kyle’s chest as he watches the tiniest hint of a smile tug at Rosa’s lips. A sight like that is as rare as they come, so Kyle appreciates it while he can. 

However, Rosa’s features soon contort with a look of concern. Pursed lips and an uncertain gaze now pierce right through Kyle, who can’t help but feel a twinge intimidated by the swift change in demeanor. A rare, heavy silence settles between them for just a moment, and Rosa looks just as confused as Kyle feels.

“I’d be cool with it,” she blurts. “If that’s what you’re worried about.”

Kyle cocks his head to the side, eyes narrowing. “Cool with _ what_, exactly?”

“You and Alex,” is all she says. 

Kyle can tell she’s struggling to find the right words to say, or at least words that won’t make this whole exchange any more awkward. Her clenched jaw and inability to look him in the eye are a dead giveaway. He’s not so sure where these assumptions are coming from, but he’s not about to correct her. Mostly because he doesn’t want to make her feel bad. Partly because the idea isn’t entirely unappealing, but he’s not about to admit that out loud.

“You plan on keeping that same energy if I date someone other than Alex?”

Rosa tilts back and lets out an obnoxiously loud, nearly maniacal laugh, as if the mere thought of Kyle dating someone else is downright comical. Kyle doesn’t know if he should be offended or relieved, but he’s leaning toward the former.

“God, no,” she says. “Alex gets a pass because he’s family. Anyone else you bring home is fair game. I’m your big sister, Kyle. It’s my job to make your love life hell.”

“Really? Because last time I checked, you’re more of a _ little _ sister—”

Before Kyle has a chance to finish, Rosa hits his arm with as much might as she can muster. She may be small, but she certainly knows how to pack a punch. Kyle would be proud if pain wasn’t already blooming across his bicep.

“_Cállate_,” she snaps, pointing a finger in his face. Her ensuing laughter betrays the annoyance laced in her voice. “Respect your elders.”

With that said, she’s suddenly shoving a box into his arms and insisting he help her find the CD. Never one to turn down a bonding opportunity, Kyle obliges. And just like that, the moment passes with a simple shift in conversation.

Unsurprisingly, Alex makes for a good roommate. 

They switch between cooking and cleaning duties, on the condition that Alex only busts Kyle's chops on the weekends. It turns out that Alex can cook him under the table, and manages to make a neat freak like Kyle look like a slob. Kyle's been on his own for so long, he's nearly forgotten how nice it is to have someone else around. Especially when that 'someone else' happens to be a decorated airman capable of disarming intruders in five seconds flat. 

Things have gotten increasingly easy between them. Natural, even. Conversations flow comfortably and spirits are usually high, if only for a few hours. Work obligations and alien conundrums don't give them much time to relax, but they both take what they can get. Not every moment has to be spent expecting another proverbial shoe to drop. 

As of late, their schedules have been unpredictable — for Kyle, anyway. Being on-call tends to leave the doctor in limbo, but Alex has a set schedule. He's the first to rise every morning and the first to get home after a long day. Leftovers are often waiting on the stove or in the fridge. If he's lucky, Kyle arrives right as Alex is heating up a pan and pulling ingredients from their fridge. When that happens, there's always a warm smile (and an even warmer plate) waiting to welcome him home.

Rough days at work can wear on even the most determined of men, especially in a field as unpredictable as Kyle's. Patients come and go. Some leave better than they arrived. Others are carted down to the morgue. Losing someone is never easy, but it's especially difficult when balancing alien secrets and government conspiracies. All Kyle wants to do after a tough workday is fling himself into bed, turn off his phone, and ignore his obligations for a few hours. Tune out the nagging doubts in his head. Sleep it all off. 

Then Alex is there, reminding Kyle that dinner's getting cold and wow, it just so happens to be Kyle's favorite. It would be such a shame to let it go to waste, don't you think? And Kyle — never one to disappoint Alex, let alone turn down a warm meal — obliges.

Kyle's keys and hospital badge get tossed on the table by the door. He drapes his jacket across the couch before he kicks off his shoes. It's not long before he joins Alex at the island separating their kitchen from the living room. Two plates of food are already laid out and true to Alex's word, it's one of Kyle's favorites dishes. He lets out a deep sigh of relief as he sinks down into a chair, which Alex picks up on almost immediately. 

"Rough day at work?" Alex asks.

Kyle just sighs again. His shoulders slump and body lurches forward, propped up by the edge of the counter. 

"Wow," Alex says. "Must've been rougher than I thought."

Alex doesn't press any further, for which Kyle is thankful. They both dig into their dinner instead of immediately hashing out Kyle's problems. The ensuing silence is broken only by the clattering of utensils and their own muffled chewing. Kyle has some time to mull over the events of the day, to pick apart which pieces he's comfortable with (or legally allowed to be) sharing. Then he considers how unusual this situation is, how uncommon it is to have someone willing to listen to the worst parts of his life. Most of the time, he compartmentalizes everything that happens at the hospital, or with Project Shepherd, or with his family and friends, and carries on. Nowadays? Alex is there to ease the burden. 

"I had an emergency surgery today," Kyle soon explains. "The patient came in with two gunshot wounds to the abdomen, and he..."

"He didn't make it?"

Kyle shakes his head. "I went in knowing chances at recovery were slim, but it doesn't make the outcome any less frustrating."

"It's easier to cause destruction than put a stop to it," Alex reminds him. "You do what you can, Kyle. That's more than most people can say."

Coming from Alex, those words put Kyle at ease. They'd probably fall flat from anyone else. Maybe even seem a little cliche. Yet Alex has a way with words that Kyle can't quite describe. He knows how to curb Kyle's mounting frustration and ease him back down onto solid ground. 

"Besides," Alex adds, "you did all you could. That's the type of person you are: willing to go that extra mile, do whatever it takes, to help someone in need. You can't save them all, but at least you try to."

He says this as if it's common knowledge, like Kyle should already know this about himself. Kyle's brows furrow in confusion. Alex shrugs in response to his bewilderment. There's a half-expectant look on Alex's face, which takes Kyle a moment to decipher. He's waiting for a sign that Kyle agrees, or at the very least understands what Alex is trying to say. Kyle can't help but laugh, which earns him a light kick under the island. 

"Maybe you're right—" Alex's eyes narrow, prompting Kyle to correct himself. "Fine, fine, you're _completely_ right. Happy?"

"I will be once you finish your food. I didn't slave over a hot stove for nothing, Valenti."

When the chance presents itself, Kyle goes all-out on dinner. 

Which means he orders about half the menu down at the Crashdown. He's off work earlier than usual this particular afternoon, plus looking at a weekend all to himself. So he thinks it calls for a celebration in the form of greasy diner food and a movie night with Alex. Of course, accruing a bill this high is certain to draw a few startled looks. Particularly from Liz, who's nice enough to meet him at the employee entrance. 

"You ordered..." Liz pauses and squints down at Kyle's receipt. "A Krispy Crashdown Burger, Men in Blackened Salmon, the Steak Odyssey with Galactic Gravy, a large side of Futuristic Fries—"

"Yeah, that's definitely my order," he quickly interrupts. When she throws him a suspicious look, he clears his throat. "Sorry. I know it's a lot."

"It's fine, I'm just...uh, surprised. Are you eating this all by yourself, or is Alex helping you?"

Kyle can't help but roll his eyes, because he knows _exactly_ where this conversation is headed. Liz means well, but is seeing something that simply isn't there. Well, probably not there. No, most definitely not there. Nothing is happening between him and Alex. That's that. 

"Rosa told you," he states. Not much of an accusation, considering he knows it to be true. "Look, it's not that big of a deal—"

"I'm not going to confirm or deny my source, but I _will_ confirm that you two make a very cute couple."

"We're not a couple, Liz."

Her mouth says, "Right, of course!" The mischievous gleam in her eyes says, _Nice try, but I'm not buying that!_

"I think it's good that you two are looking out for each other," she says. "With everything going on, you need someone there for you too."

Max's resurrection, Rosa's quiet assimilation back into the world, and Roswell's growing alien population — it's certainly more than the average person can handle. Liz might have a point. Without Alex grounding him, Kyle probably wouldn't be coping as well as he is. As it stands, they're both handling their part in all this as best as they can. Having someone to be completely transparent with has helped Kyle grapple with it all. Hopefully Alex can say the same.

Finally, Liz hands over his food. It takes two bags to contain the entirety of his order, and both bags look about ready to bust under the weight of their contents. Maybe he went a little overboard, but nothing's wrong with leftovers for breakfast. 

"Get this home before it gets cold," she commands. "And tell Alex I said hi."

"Liz says hi."

Alex tears his gaze from the feast on their coffee table, but only for a split second. "Oh?"

"Oh," Kyle soundly repeats. He sits back on the couch with the container of salmon, but hands Alex a plastic fork should he want to dig in too. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"No reason," which means there is most certainly a reason. 

When Alex leans over to dig into the salmon, Kyle tugs the container into his lap. "Spill."

"It's been a while since I've seen her. That's all."

"Are you sure? Sounds like it could be something more."

Kyle's concern sends Alex into a fit of laughter, which would be a little insulting if it wasn't so endearing. In Kyle's opinion, Alex doesn't do nearly as much laughing as he should. Kyle enjoys those rare glimpses of a lighthearted Alex whenever they present themselves. Thankfully, they've become a lot more common since moving in together. 

"Look, I'm being serious here," Kyle attempts to scold, but finds himself laughing alongside Alex. What can he say? It's infectious. "Come on, I'm trying to be a good friend!"

"I know you are," Alex snorts, "but trust me. If there was something up with me and Liz, you'd be the first person to know."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Alex says, voice low and gaze soft. "You'd definitely be the first. That's what best friends are for, y'know."

There's something about this moment that completely enraptures Kyle. Maybe it's the casual aura between them. Both in sweats and old, stained t-shirts, preparing to sit through a horror movie marathon. Rather than spend their free time out on the town, they're cooped up side by side. Kyle can't think of any other way to spend a night off, because this is arguably the best use of his free time. 

Maybe it's the way the dim lighting cascades across Alex, serving as a near heavenly backdrop. It could always be the twinkle in Alex's eyes, courtesy of the moonlight drifting in through a nearby window. For some reason that Kyle's never quite understood, Alex doesn't have a single bad angle. Every side is his good side. He can't help but marvel at how peaceful, how utterly serene, Alex looks in the moment. 

Unbeknownst to Kyle, he is falling irrevocably, head-over-heels in love with his best friend. And there's not a thing he can do to stop it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been far too long since I've written for Kylex. It's high time I change that, so enjoy this new chapter! Short, but hopefully sweet enough to tide you over until the next & final installment. And once you get to the end of this chapter, you should know that yes, I was _extremely_ hungry while writing this.

“So...you and Kyle, huh?”

Mid-sip, Alex lowers his beer bottle. Maria is giving him an expectant, almost hopeful look. Clearly she’s expecting an outpouring of confessions to flow from his mouth. Her optimism is admirable, if not completely unwarranted. Thankfully, they’re the lone survivors after a lively night for Roswell’s locals. Lord knows he wouldn’t be able to have this conversation without booze in his system and a little bit of privacy.

In response to her question, he raises both brows quizzically. He proposes his own rebuttal without even needing to open his mouth. Such is the power of Alex Manes.

Maria’s smile falters. Almost as if she’s second-guessing herself. However, her absent smile is soon replaced with a very smug, very _ knowing _ smirk. 

“You two moved in together,” she explains. “Rosa told me all about it.”

“Of course she did.” 

Nothing ever remains a secret in their group. From government conspiracies to the latest alien dilemma, word spreads fast. Then again, Alex wouldn’t call his move much of a secret. Neither of them have gone out of their way to hide it. And what exactly is there to hide? 

“He thinks it’s better this way,” Alex says. “The sergeant’s back to terrorizing the masses. We’ve got a target on our back. Same old, same old.”

“Right,” she snorts, “because that’s completely normal.”

“It is for us.”

Maria sighs, looking no less skeptical. It’s then that she leans across the bar top to clink their bottles together, but her full attention — narrowed eyes and all — is trained directly on Alex. She can certainly be intimidating when she wants to.

“Real talk, Manes: if something was up, you’d tell me. Right?”

In a hypothetical scenario, Maria would be among the first to know. They’ve come a long way since their brief rift, back when she’d been fooling around with Guerin and Alex was nursing a broken heart. However, there’s nothing to be said at the moment. Actually, now that he thinks about it, his love life has been pretty stagnant. 

“Trust me, you’d know if I was dating someone. Nothing gets past you, including a boyfriend that doesn’t exist.”

“Yet,” she reminds him. “He doesn’t exist _ yet _.”

Isobel adds more fuel to the fire a week later. 

Alex thinks it might be a form of deflection. Between Noah’s permanent passing, Max’s brief stint with death, and everything that comes with being an alien? She has a lot on her plate. Putting someone else under the microscope is easier than self-reflection. He gets that. However, he’d like to drop by Kyle’s office without being turned into a spectacle. 

Their paths cross in the midst of Alex entering and Isobel leaving, which leaves the half-open door in awkward limbo. All Alex can see is Isobel’s signature smirk and the mischievous gleam in her eyes, which is never a good thing. At all.

“Oh, look. Alex is here.”

Further in the room, Kyle clears his throat. “Right, Alex is—”

“Do you usually visit Kyle at work?” Isobel suddenly questions, thoughtfully tapping a finger against her chin. She then glances over her shoulder, where Alex presumes Kyle is standing in her direct line of sight. “That’s cute.”

The smooth, sultry tone of her voice is not lost on Alex. Apparently it isn’t lost on Kyle either, because he awkwardly clears his throat again. Alex, however, decides to fire back.

“I don't know, Isobel. Do you? You sure seem comfortable here.”

He half expects a sarcastic comeback or, at the very least, a glare powerful enough to render him speechless. Instead, she throws her head back with a haughty laugh, as if she's merely amused by Alex, and waves her hand in dismissal. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to steal your man. We're just...comparing notes. I’m sure he’ll tell you all about our conversation over lunch.”

It’s then that she peers into the bag hanging by Alex’s side. It’s rare that Alex brings Kyle lunch, but these are special circumstances. As of late, various obligations and forms of stress have piled themselves onto Kyle’s plate. He’s wound up far too tightly and stretched much too thin. A nice, homecooked meal between shifts is exactly what he needs to unwind. And here Isobel is, helping herself to an eyeful of Alex’s surprise. 

“Anyway," she announces, pulling the door wide open. “You two lovebirds have fun. Don’t let me ruin your date.”

Alex is too mortified to correct her. He remains rooted in place as she pushes past with a knowing smirk, almost identical to the very one he received from Maria. There's no doubt about the intention behind Isobel's words now. Her meddling has a purpose, as if bestowing some sort of unspoken approval on the not-quite-couple. 

"Did that really just happen?" Alex asks, once Kyle has enough sense to take the bag from Alex.

"She's been hanging around Rosa too much," Kyle decidedly remarks. A quick look into the bag, however, changes his entire demeanor. Any awkwardness dissipates the very moment Alex catches sight of Kyle's growing smile. "Wait, you seriously brought me lunch?"

"What are friends for, right?" By now, Kyle is practically glowing. "Come on, let's eat. We can talk about Isobel _after_ we dig into this meatloaf."

Somehow, word reaches Forrest. 

“Does he make you happy?”

“Does _ who _ make me happy?”

“Kyle,” Forrest plainly states. “Does Kyle make you happy?”

The middle of the Crashdown doesn’t make for a good battleground between exes. Though Forrest’s voice holds no malice, Alex can see the hurt and confusion pooling in a once warm gaze. The breakup was amicable, of that Alex is certain, but he knows that love is complicated. Much like he pined for Michael, Forrest pines for him. 

“It’s not like that,” he reasons. 

“We’ve only been broken up for what, two months?” Forrest counters. “And you _ move in _ with a new guy? He better be real special, Manes.”

In all honesty, Alex doesn’t have time to argue with Forrest. Kyle is waiting patiently at home, having seized the opportunity for a rare evening off. Alex promised to pick up a feast fit for two kings. The longer he stands in the midst of a crowded diner, the heavier the takeout bag weighs in his hands. The colder it gets, too.

Hoping to end this conversation, Alex relents. If Forrest is looking for an excuse to move on, Alex will give him one. Even if that means stretching the truth and playing along with his assumptions.

“You know Kyle and I have history,” he says. “I’ve known him longer than I’ve known anyone else in this town. Don’t act like he’s some random stranger I picked off the street.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah." An unusual spike of animosity resonates through his chest. There's an indescribable defensiveness on Kyle’s behalf, as if the mere implication of Kyle being less than exemplary is a personal offence against Alex. “You know what, Forrest? He _ does _ make me happy. Shouldn’t you want that for me? Because I want that for you. I want someone to make _ you _ as happy as Kyle makes _ me _.”

Forrest’s expression suddenly softens. A frown is no longer etched on his lips. His jaw and fists unclench simultaneously. Alex seizes the opportunity to promptly brush past Forrest, but not before the other man catches his elbow.

“I’m sorry,” Forrest blurts. “Old habits die hard. I worry about you—"

“And you don’t have to," Alex insists. "Kyle does plenty of that already, which is exactly why I should get home."

When Forrest still remains unconvinced, Alex holds up the plastic bag. "He's expecting dinner.”

To Alex’s relief, Forrest releases his arm. Nimble fingers smooth creases left on his jacket sleeve. Tension melts off of Alex in waves and that defensive itch withers away entirely. When his eyes lock with Forrest's, he's met with sullen acceptance that gives him a brief moment of respite.

"Don't keep him waiting then, Manes."

So Alex doesn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stood up until 4AM (give or take ten minutes) writing this chapter. It probably shows, but I've been dying to update and couldn't resist. Please accept this as a token of my love and a direct response to Alex denying his friendship with Kyle this past week. I am nothing it not determined to keep the Kylex ship sailing.

Against his better judgement, Alex doesn’t mention his run-in with Forrest. He goes home, joins Kyle at their tiny dinner table, and recounts every other facet of his day. They swap harmless stories over soggy fries and messy burgers instead, because Alex craves these small slices of normalcy. The simplicity and predictability of their partnership comes naturally, picking right up where their younger selves left off. It’s refreshing in a way that Alex is wholly unfamiliar to, especially after a lifetime of tension and guilt and everything in between. 

So he doesn’t ruin their dinner with talk of exes and little white lies. In all honesty, Alex doubts any harm will come from the semi-public argument. It’ll blow over as quickly as it began, and Alex will have one less thing to worry about.

How unfortunate, then, that his father insists on proving him wrong. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kyle’s horrible, no good day begins with a visit from Michael. This wouldn’t normally be cause for alarm when considering their tentative truce. They’ve been working closely alongside Isobel and Liz, making sure Max’s return has been smooth sailing. That includes concocting all sorts of new alien serums and antidotes. It also means they’ve gotten on well enough thanks to forced proximity. Working side by side makes it hard to hold a grudge.

Long story short, Kyle likes to think Michael’s tolerance for him has greatly improved. That’s why no alarm bells start ringing when Michael drops by his office unannounced. Even when Michael slams the door shut behind him, Kyle continues scribbling away at his paperwork. He’s used to the song and dance they play; let Michael enter a room belt buckle first and keep your head down. But then Michael decides to open his mouth, and _ that _ is precisely where Kyle’s problems start.

“I get that being the ex makes me the last to know,” Michael says, “but seriously, Valenti? Not even a courtesy call?”

Kyle openly scowls at Michael, making his frustration crystal clear. Now isn’t the time for macho cowboys to flex their swagger. He’s got a job to do: patients waiting for his morning rounds, appointments to prepare for. He hasn't penciled 'an argument with one of Alex's ex-boyfriends' into his schedule.

“Hello to you too, Guerin.”

Michael’s brows furrow. “So you’re not denying it.”

“Look, whatever Isobel told you—”

“Wasn’t Isobel. Flint dropped by my place last night.”

Kyle’s head snaps up so quickly, his neck aches. “Flint _ Manes_?”

Now it’s Michael’s turn to scowl. “What other dick named Flint do you know?”

There’s a chance Michael is bluffing. Maybe he’s gauging Kyle’s reaction, just to see if he runs for the hills and leaves Alex in the dust. But Kyle won’t put this predatory behavior past the Manes men. Scoping Alex’s old stomping grounds is right up Flint’s alley. And as far as Kyle can tell, Flint is still his father’s right-hand man. Any snooping done on either Alex or Kyle would have to come straight from Jesse’s mouth. So if Flint is needling his way into their business, Jesse won’t be far behind. That thought alone is cause for concern. 

“You’d think that an alien boyfriend is bad enough,” Michael continues, “but it sure seems like dating_ you_ would be a hell of a lot worse.”

If he didn’t know any better, Kyle would chalk it up to the fact he forced their father into a medically-induced coma. It was well-deserved without a doubt, but at least that provides Alex’s family with enough reason to hate Kyle. He gets it; an eye for an eye is still a personal attack at the end of the day. But Kyle does, in fact, know better. Combine Jesse’s hatred for the Valentis with his wounded pride and it’s a recipe for disaster. A ticking time bomb waiting to implode.

Jim was once Alex’s saving grace, shielding him as best as he could from Jesse’s wrath. When that wasn’t enough, a cabin handed down to Alex sufficed. The only reason Alex has apparently left that cabin is to shack up with Jim’s son, or so local gossip claims. Jesse must be furious. Furious enough to have Flint investigate Michael, hoping Alex would be with _an alien_ rather than Kyle. Now the rumor mill has, more or less, proven to be true. Things are bound to get worse.

“No one’s lucky enough to survive a gunshot twice.” Those words tear Kyle from his train of thought, all but forcing the breath out of his lungs. “And something tells me they won’t stop until you’re out of the picture.”

“I don’t scare that easy,” comes out before Kyle can stop himself. “Especially when Alex is involved.” 

Which, he supposes, is the problem. Michael’s look of utter exasperation proves as much. 

“Flint knows that you’re living together,” Michael reminds him, sidestepping Kyle’s comment. “And if _ he _ knows you’re living together, then so does Jesse. From one secret boyfriend to another, trust me when I say the odds are stacked against you.”

Now would be the perfect time to correct Michael. Kyle isn't a secret boyfriend — a secret roommate, more like, but that's _ it _ . There's no need for him to tiptoe around their friends, let alone Alex's family, when they're not actually dating. But there’s a small part of Kyle that takes secret satisfaction in people _ thinking _ he’s dating Alex. After all, Kyle isn’t blind nor oblivious. Alex is easy on the eyes and even easier on the soul, which at least two other men in town can attest to. Maybe more. He probably has a few lovers strewn across the globe too, accumulated during his time in the Air Force. So really, the fact Kyle is being lumped in with the rest of these men is flattering.

And dangerous, apparently, but that's something he can work with. _Has_ been working with for nearly two years now.

"Thanks for the heads up," Kyle says, "but I think Alex and I can handle this."

"Which is code for _ mind your business_, right?" Michael’s scowl deepens as he throws his arms up, clearly frustrated. "Unbelievable. You know, just because you're dating Alex—"

"I'm not getting into this with you, Guerin—"

“—doesn’t mean you get to run headfirst into danger _ with him_—”

“Why do you think I had him move in with me?”

Once the words leave his mouth, a tense silence fills the room. It threatens to suffocate Kyle, because he doesn’t want to delve into this particular topic with Michael. 

Michael, who — up until Forrest waltzed into Alex’s life — held Alex’s whole heart in his hands. 

Michael, who could very well have all of Alex’s love and adoration at the drop of a hat.

Michael, who is now staring at Kyle with a completely unreadable expression.

“So it was your idea,” Michael states, sounding far too accusatory for Kyle’s liking. It feels like he’s been thrown under a microscope and left for Michael to pick apart. Every word, every action; there on display. Might as well give Michael what he wants to hear. 

“Yes, it was my idea,” Kyle snaps. “I saw Jesse Manes coming from a mile away and wanted to protect Alex however I could. If I keep him close, then I can keep him safe. Because sure, Alex can put up one hell of a fight, but he doesn’t have to go through this alone. He shouldn’t _ have to_. I thought you, of all people, would understand that.

“And I get where you’re coming from,” he continues, because at this point, his filter has been thrown out the window. Months’ worth of pent-up emotions are now bubbling to the surface, rising up his chest and right out of his throat. “You hate me. I was a dick back in high school, but I’m not that person anymore. I haven’t been that person for _ years_, Guerin, and Alex saw that. He gave me a second chance when I didn’t deserve one and hasn’t looked back since.”

“Valenti—”

Despite Michael’s protest, Kyle continues to ramble, even going as far as rising to his feet.

“I lost him once and I’m not going to lose him again. If that means taking shot after shot and facing off with his monster of a dad, then that’s a risk I’m willing to take. Because you and I both know that Alex is worth putting your ass on the line for. He’d do the same for me — _ has _ done the same for me. I’ve never met a braver, kinder man in my life, so yes, I opened my home to him. That’s the kind of thing you do for the people you love. That’s the kind of thing you do for a man like Alex.”

Michael doesn’t say anything. Just pauses for a moment as he mulls over Kyle’s sudden declaration. Kyle stands hunched over his desk, knuckles turning white from how fiercely he's gripping the edge of it. The silence is downright deafening, so much so that Kyle can barely register the ringing in his ears or frantic thumping in his chest. 

Then Michael starts to laugh, and laugh, and keeps on laughing. Kyle simply stands there, red in the face and suddenly wishing the earth would swallow him whole. 

“Wow.” Michael grins, eyes alight with mischief. “You’ve got it _ bad_.”

Kyle can’t even deny it, because at the very moment Michael comes to this realization? So does Kyle. The weight of his own words hits him like a freight train. Somewhere between home-cooked meals and warm smiles and side-splitting laughter, Alex weaseled his way into Kyle’s heart and has been taking up residence for the better part of three months. 

Try as he might, Kyle can’t deny that a piece of him now rests with Alex. Because sometimes a part of you becomes a part of someone else, and your lives become so intricately woven together that you can’t figure out where one of you ends or the other begins. As far as Kyle is concerned, there’s nothing he'd love more than to be entangled in the perfectly imperfect web of Alex’s life. 

Michael leaves shortly after Kyle asks him to. He parts with a stern, “Break his heart and I’ll break your legs,” which would be laughable if Michael wasn’t dead serious. Thankfully, Kyle has no plans to ever break Alex’s heart and doesn’t have to worry about Michael following through on his threat. With that taken care of, Kyle pushes aside all thoughts of Alex and tends to his work, because Kyle is nothing if not responsible. People are counting on him, after all. 

It happens to be one of those rare days where Kyle has downtime between appointments. Once his morning rounds are done, he's free to stew in his thoughts and neglect his paperwork. A good portion of his time is spent wondering how he’ll face Alex later that night, then wondering if he's even a blip on Alex's radar. Just because he's reached the tip of this emotional iceberg doesn't mean Alex has done the same. If anything, the likelihood of Alex reciprocating Kyle's feelings are slim to none. Or maybe that's Kyle's personal demons doing all the talking. Since his split with Liz, then Steph, he's not awfully confident when it comes to love.

But this is Alex he's talking about. If anyone will let him down gently, it's Alex. And if anyone deserves complete and total honesty, it's also Alex. 

"Hey, Alex!" Kyle balances his cell between his shoulder blade and cheek as he scours through the previously neglected paperwork. "It's Kyle. I mean, obviously. Your phone has caller ID." Unless Alex hadn't bothered saving his number, in which case: _ouch_. "Anyway, I know you're busy with work right now, but I wanted to call and let you know I'm getting off early. I need your opinion on something urgent, so don't bother hitting up the grocery store when you get off. I'll just order takeout and we can rent a movie. Y'know, like every other weekend. Sounds good, right?"

Because this is Alex's answering machine, Kyle gets a beep in response. Which is probably for the best, because Kyle would've spent another minute rambling away had he not been cut off by the automated system. 

"This is fine," Kyle tells himself, once he's packing up hours later. By the sheer grace of god, he's off the clock and responsibility-free by six. This means he'll have time to order takeout, just as he promised, and pump himself up for the talk. 

"I've got this," Kyle mutters, briskly walking through the hospital's parking structure. His car is parked a ways away from the stairs he always insists on taking, but the time spent walking helps clear his head. Building up courage. Steadying the rapid beating of his heart. All that good stuff. 

Then a blunt object collides with said head and sends Kyle tumbling to the ground.

And that's how his horrible, no good day manages to take a turn for the worst. 

_ Hey, Alex! It's Kyle. I mean, obviously. Your phone has caller ID. _

Despite the bone-deep exhaustion coursing through his body, Alex manages a laugh. Nothing is quite as amusing as a flustered Kyle, which Alex can distinctly picture through the voicemail alone. It’s a mental sight for sore eyes, especially after the day Alex has had.

_ Anyway, I know you're busy with work right now, but I wanted to call and let you know I'm getting off early. I need your opinion on something urgent. _

That piques Alex’s interest and concern simultaneously. Their line of communication is always transparent as far as casual conversation and personal matters go. Only Project Shepherd details are kept off of their phones, lest someone in Alex’s rotten family tree catch wind, but they’ve spent a few stagnant weeks sorting through old files. Kyle wouldn’t have anything new to report on that front. This begs the question: what exactly does he want to talk about?

_ So don't bother hitting up the grocery store when you get off. I'll just order takeout and we can rent a movie. Y'know, like every other weekend. Sounds good, right? _

If Kyle is preparing for a lazy night in, then whatever’s on his mind can’t be _ that _ bad. Alex is temporarily put at ease, if only for a moment. After all, the universe loves to throw obstacles his way. A fresh new hell every day, as he likes to say. 

When he’s about to shut his car door, a firm grip rips the handle out of his grasp — and just like that, Flint is crowding into his personal space. He’d tried (and failed) to catch Alex’s attention all day, but Alex purposely ignored every call or text to come through. Their months-long separation has been welcomed by Alex, who feels no need to converse with Flint. Not then and certainly not now.

"What the hell is your problem, Flint?" Alex hisses, immediately on the defense. One hand struggles to regain control over the door, while the other reaches for the taser Alex has taken to keeping by his side. "I'm not even off base yet! Do you have any idea—"

"Dad's on a war path," Flint blurts out, "and I think he went after your boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed what you read, feel free to drop a kudos or comment, but only if that's what you're into. If you prefer other methods, you can privately hug your phone/computer close to your chest and whisper, "Thank you." I promise I'll hear your kind words, sense your gratitude, and smile to myself. Find me at [alexmanes](https://alexmanes.tumblr.com) if you ever want to discuss Kylex.


End file.
